Substandard
by Freightrain
Summary: The second small fleet of American ships arrives in Japan, eager to crack down on Abyssals and prove their worth. One in particular wants to make up for her absence and prove her worth, but alongside newer battleships, Arizona will have to deal with her shortcomings: in speed, in modernization, and in height, to her dismay. At least she's not the only battleship stuck in port.
1. Prolouge

**After reading through a number of stories here, I felt compelled to try my own jab at writing one of these.**

* * *

She felt the light rolling of the ocean under her hull, the smell of saltwater under her nose, the Pacific, just as she remembered it. Smelling it was technically new, yet it seemed all too familiar to her, a part of her being from before her second life. That had thrown her for a loop, she admitted, alongside the new human body replacing her hull. For all the looks of reverence, the plastered smiles, the pity she wrought, all it brought her was confusion. She still had trouble believing it, even after standing over the remains of her rusting hull.

Arizona was glad to be getting away from Pearl after that, volunteering at first chance to truly earn a battle star. Endless ocean was more soothing than the thought she had missed an entire war. Neither was it comforting to not be the flagship of her little task force, but at least it was steady battleship North Carolina who took up that duty. Her white uniform top and light blue skirt was a tad more revealing than Arizona would have expected from an American Battleship, unlike the longer, more standard garb of her deep blue uniform, befitting of a fleet commander. And battleships like her, no longer the center of the fleet? Preposterous! She'd believe that when she saw it, battle records be damned.

"Tomorrow morning, at latest afternoon," she heard Carol voice to the two destroyers, neither a class she had seen until her 'return.' She'd yet to gauge either of them or their sisters, having set out with scant more than two dozen United States Navy 'ship-girls' yet summoned, tending to stay away from as many new faces as possible for all the pity she'd thus far received. North Carolina had been a breath of fresh air in comparison, but regretted missing Enterprise by only a few days.

Arizona let out a light laugh, thinking about little E being the hero ship everyone looked up to. The poor girl. She had to admit, she'd be happy to see little E again once they reached Japan.

"Couldn't we be there by tonight if we just sped up?" asked the slightly taller of the two destroyers, Frank Knox. Like most of the destroyers Arizona had known, she was energetic, if a bit more rough than the most, with short, black hair. What was particularly odd of the girl was her thoughtfulness of politics, particularly foreign affairs and dislike of secrets. In a word, blunt.

"We could," answered Carol, "but you don't really want to leave Langley and the transports out here to fend for herself, do you Knox?" Arizona glanced back at the converted carrier and her dark red hair, same as Arizona's own. Langley was the only other carrier summoned besides Enterprise, though radio reported that several more had been summoned shortly after leaving Pearl.

"I can't say I mind the pace, myself," Arizona added. She didn't have anything against the poor girl, even if she was rather slow. Both destroyers had originally mistaken her for something called an Escort Carrier early in the journey, prompting a discussion between herself and the two destroyers. Apparently, Langley herself had been sunk not long into the war. As a carrier, she had a few shortcomings compared to the larger, faster flattops.

Then again, the brass had stuck her with the odd cruiser called San Diego, to offset her own "poor" anti-aircraft armament. An Atlanta-class cruiser, Diego was a top-heavy light cruiser who's main battery was nearly identical to Arizona's and Carol's secondary guns, guns she would occasionally catch the light cruiser staring at before looking away. She sailed off to Arizona's port, between herself and Langley, with Arizona's starboard taken up by another familiar face.

"What about you, Minnie?" Arizona asked her friend, cruiser Minneapolis. "It's nice to have a slower jaunt across the Pacific from time to time, don't you think?" Both cruisers shared outfits similar to North Carolina, but it would be hard to mix up the mid-length blond hair of Minneapolis with the long browns of her battleship companion, or the short, light brown of Diego.

"As long as it's relaxing, Ari," Minnie smiled, then added a smirk to her midwestern complexion. "And not too hot."

"Hot?" gasped Arizona in mock indignation. "Hot is never so much a bother as the frigid cold of the north, my good cruiser!" She turned and, grin growing, hollered over to the other battleship of the group. "Present company excluded, of course."

North Carolina put a hand in her face and groaned, Diego laughing and nodding in agreement with the older battleship. Edwards, the other destroyer in their little fleet, looked ready to test her on her Japanese once more. Knox watched from the side with disciplined eyes, before snapped them to the horizon. North Carolina appeared to be looking to the south now as well, as was San Diego. Arizona squinted, lamenting her lack of radar.

"Two destroyers, one light cruiser by the looks of things," Diego conveyed to her and Langley, the carrier girl pulling out an arrow for her old bow. By the sounds of things, Arizona was glad she wouldn't have to deal with aircraft, at least not this time. Turning her turrets about, she felt a thrill pulse through her that she'd never felt in her old life, and beamed.


	2. An American Arrival

**Author's Note: I made a few small descriptive additions to the previous section (nothing major).**

* * *

Much as she enjoyed the open ocean, Arizona was happy to see the Japanese coast dominating the skyline as her convoy pulled into Yokosuka. True, it wasn't the monumental New York City, or adorned with the once-new Golden Gate of San Francisco, but it reminded her more of the mainland than Pearl had. Part of her wished she'd been a part of the group heading back to the west coast, or perhaps to the Atlantic even, but she had her reasons. Eventually she'd find her way there, but on her own time; for now, she could call this home.

The ship-girls broke away from the pair of supply ships, gliding lazily towards one of the piers where a handful of girls waited for their arrival under the afternoon sun. She could make out the form of New Orleans waiting alongside some destroyers, possibly another cruiser or two. The orange and black uniform each wore set them apart from the other girls.

Behind them were a pair of larger battleships, both just shy of Carol's height. One appeared to be jumping for joy, bouncing up and down between her pestering of the flanking USN cruiser girl. The other battleship calmed her with a hand to her shoulder, but Arizona could still see the smile on former's face. It wasn't anyone she recognized, unless Enterprise had changed her outfit for something more local; the hair didn't quite match E either.

"Battleship North Carolina and fleet, arriving." Carol gave a quick salute. "Requesting permission to dock and disembark."

"Battleship Nagato, Secretary Ship of Yokosuka," the more stoic battleship replied. "Permission granted. Welcome to Yokosuka." Arizona smiled. Things were going well so far; perhaps the navy's concerns had been overstated.

" _Hello new friends!"_ she shouted, in English no less. _"I am Battleship_ Kongou, _name ship of_ Kongou _Class!"_ The Americans stared, and silence hung in the air, herded by her energetic smile.

"She was built in Britain," North Carolina explained to the other girls, once more in the Japanese they had practiced during the crossing.

"Ah, that would explain her gibberish," Arizona chuckled, remembering an old British jibe: divided by a common language.

"Eeehhh?" Kongou turned, staring at the old battleship indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Kongou, nothing at all!" Several Americans couldn't help but stifle laughs. Nagato didn't seem to particularly get the idea, but seemed to be enjoying the momentary confusion nonetheless. It was hard to tell.

" _Ok, ok,"_ the British-born battleship gave in, retreating to the mainland alongside Arizona. "So I see you Americans brought a battleship this time, but what cruiser class are you?" Arizona, figuring that she had guessed that Minneapolis was a sister to New Orleans, turned to San Diego, only to see her covering her mouth in muted surprise. Turning back to Kongou, she was disparaged to find that the battleship hadn't been talking to the Atlanta-class light cruiser.

She had been talking to her.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes! You look much like Takao and her sisters. I didn't know America built anything like them!" Arizona didn't dare look back towards North Carolina, she was a Standard! This wasn't at all what she expected; she'd been hoping for unfamiliarity, but not to this extent!

"I am an American standard-type Battleship, Pennsylvania class, not a heavy cruiser!" she exclaimed. "I am-"

"Oh? Aren't you kind of short for a battleship?" Arizona just stared, all the girls from both sides of the Pacific silent. Nagato looked to be the only Japanese ship present with any awareness of the madness developing in Arizona's mind.

"Kongou, why don't you escort North Carolina to report in to the Admiral."

"Of course, Dess! Admiral would love that!" Kongou replied, bounding over to the newer American battleship. "Perhaps North Carolina would like some tea after meeting with the admiral, yes!"

"Of... of course, Nagato, Kongou." Carol looked almost as confused as Arizona had been just moments earlier, and looked positively despondent as Kongou dragged her towards the promised tea. Carol was more of a coffee girl, she knew, and as the two battleships made their way inland, she could see Carol mouth to her.

 _"You owe me one."_

Arizona wasn't sure that she did, not yet, but she wouldn't discount the possibility either. Either way, if Kongou liked Tea so much, perhaps she'd have to see what an American tea party was like.

"I apologize for Kongou's... enthusiastic behavior, battleship Arizona," Nagato said, stepping forward. "It was irresponsible for me to not disclose the transfer list to the base at large prior to your convoy's arrival." Where Kongou had a more slender form, Nagato carried more bulk and firepower on her figure, much like herself. Unlike herself, she at least matched the other battleships in approximate height. Arizona had never been bothered by it before, having always been surrounded by ships of her likeness, but now... all she could do now was sigh at the idea of another, quite literal, _short_ coming.

"I accept your apology, Nagato. Some ships are..." she trailed off in a light laugh, eventually finding the right word. "Energetic." This got a wane smile from the Japanese contingent's questionably-clad commander. At least Kongou covered herself. "If I may ask, Nagato, I do not see Enterprise here. Has something happened?"

"Enterprise is currently undergoing remodel, and as such will be unavailable for several days. We were only able to begin her remodel upon confirmation of your convoy arriving with supplies that would otherwise be needed elsewhere." Arizona nodded. Evidently, the girl had been busy, to be able to remodel so soon. "Tenryu, Sendai. Please show the American destroyers and cruisers to their new quarters. I will show Arizona to the battleship residence."

"Yes, ma'am," echoed from behind her, the group making for their new quarters. Arizona initially moved to join them, but when she noticed Nagato had not moved, she brought herself to a stop as well. As the group walked out of earshot, she again spoke, only now starting to move at a snails pace. The secretary ship seemed to be trying to find the right words for something, but kept coming up dry. Arizona took a shot in the dark.

"Don't worry about me and Kongou. I might pay her a bit of payback, but I don't hate the girl or anything."

"That is..." Nagato trailed off. "Good to hear. Although I am doubly puzzled, both by your desire for revenge, and your insistence you don't hate her." Arizona heard her unspoken words, and silently cursed. Perhaps there had been something more to the concerns of this mission than she had thought.

"If you're worried about any old war hatred from me, you're thinking about the wrong ship," she admitted with a sigh. "I never really had the chance to develop any sort of... animosity, shall we say, towards Japan or its ships." Nagato coughed, looking away from the slower battleship. The shorter battleship.

"Given the circumstances of your destruction, I find it hard to believe you wouldn't be frustrated over the manner of your sinking."

"Would you be?"

Nagato's gaze pierced as she leveled her eyes once more at Arizona, who couldn't help the urge to respond in kind. Her eyes fell for a moment, before returning to the American battleship, a tad softer than before.

"I was not sunk during the war. After it, I was subjected to several atomic bomb tests alongside other ships, not even offered the dignity to die by the gunfire of my fellows, or my metals to rebuild my country. Or any country." Atomic bombs, Arizona had heard about them a bit, their immense power bringing an abrupt end to the war. From a certain perspective, they shared similar fates, she supposed.

"Mmmm, I could see how you might resent that, then."

"Yes."

There was a long silence. Arizona wondered if Japan had crickets.

"I suppose there's a few differences," Arizona continued, "but please realize, I never had a chance to dwell on my destruction. I wasn't aware I'd been sunk, until I woke up as a ship-girl."

"Really?"

"Truly. Indeed, I wasn't inclined to believe it, until..."

"Until what?" Arizona paused her walk and inhaled as she looked inland.

"Hopefully, you will never have a single look at the remains of your dead carcass, bleeding out on the sea floor." A humorless laugh pressed past her cheek. "Much less every time you return to port." She turned to look back at Nagato, but again, the other girl wasn't meeting her eyes. "My captain, my officers, my sailors. I don't remember the bomb that took me, much less the sailors that died with me. Perhaps I should be upset about it, yet every time I met someone new while in Hawaii, it was always condolences, occasionally apologies, and consistently somber. It frustrates me more than the reality that I was sunk, much of my crew dying, and missing out on the war I was supposed to fight. As if all I ever was destined to be was a rallying cry. Now, please, look at me."

Nagato returned her gaze to Arizona, but the small shame in her eyes looked over her shoulder.

"I have a chance to rectify that, to fulfill my true purpose, as a battleship. Something more than I have any reasonable right to expect as a sunken ship of the line. It matters not if I fight you, or Abyssals, or aliens from Mars. What matters is that I fight and make an impact the way my sisters had the opportunity, however slim, during that war. I have nothing against Japan, and perhaps I should, but the reality is that I don't. I have nothing against you, nor your carriers, nor your country." Arizona shook her head and chuckled softly. "So, is that through that thick skull you call an armor belt yet?"

Nagato took a moment to reel from the sudden tongue-in-cheek comment; she certainly seemed the serious type. "Yes. Yes, I think so," she nodded, bringing a finger to her chin. "I would have thought you'd take your frustrations out on us. It is not only an American quality."

"Meaning... what, exactly? Others have their reservations about US assistance?"

"For some, it is the concept of the US helping as a whole that bothers them, yes. A few select others have more... personal animosities." Nagato turned off the main path and towards hew new residence for the foreseeable future. "If you really do not have any problems with the girls here, then the Admiral has a request for you." She turned back to Arizona for a reply, but the older, shorter battleship merely listened. "The Admiral requests your assistance in alleviating the anger and frustration from our war, given your..."

The old standard raised an eyebrow.

"... unique history and impact in the conflict."

Arizona pretended to think about it as she followed Nagato off the main path. The wooden residence hall was more furnished than she had expected, and certainly a novelty compared to her bunk at Pearl.

"We had previously planned upon giving this role to Enterprise, as she is well respected amongst most of Japan's kanmusu, but..."

"Yes," Arizona once more gave a hardy chuckle. "Enterprise is a bit too much like Kongou for that kind of role. Very well, Nagato, I will do what I can." As she stepped inside, an odd look passed across Nagato's face. "Don't worry about Kongou trying to hate me for a few days, either. After things sink in, I'll make amends with her." The bigger battleship gave her a deadpan look.

"Presuming you do get on her bad side, how do you plan on getting off it?"

"Me? I happen to like tea quite a bit," she smiled. "Unlike North Carolina."

* * *

It was a half hour after Arizona had begun settling into her shared room when Carol returned from her adventure involving admirals and 'god-awful' tea, and she seemed to be flabbergasted by the lack of discipline on the base, or at least pertaining to Kongou.

"How can he tolerate her acting like some overenthusiastic destroyer girl?" the fast battleship sputtered, shifting through the new supplies and outfits the Japanese had left for them as presents. Arizona was already quite enamored with adding them to her collection.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Carol." Arizona received an annoyed stare. Fearing the younger battleship would never give, she gave up and shrugged. "Alright, fine. What did she do."

"She had him," she trailed off, turning around and plopping on her bed covers. "In a long, unsolicited hug. Repeatedly."

"Yes, well, I can imagine a few among our fleets that might do the similar things," Arizona replied. "Christ knows how much E adored Halsey." Carol looked thoughtful for a minute, her eyes slowly revealing a hungering curiosity.

"If I may ask, Arizona," Carol fidgeted, sitting up straight. "What was Enterprise like? Actually, what were all the carriers like before the war?

"Little E?" Ari chuckled. "Well, she was always eager to impress, always trying to defend as best as she could while getting her strikes in. Halsey gave her an odd idea about aggressive carrier tactics, but otherwise she was always adamant about being there for us. She was more focus on Yorktown and the Lexington sisters, trying to impress them more than us." Arizona let herself flop back onto her own bed. "Her short blond hair was almost a reflection of her giddy smile, at times. No matter the carrier, it was always odd watching such oversized hulls zipping around though, I admit."

"Envious?" Carol asked with a single laugh.

"Perhaps a bit."

Carol nodded back, pulling back the sheets of her bunk. "Once I transferred over from the Atlantic, I got to deploy with her for some time. Odd that you remember her being blond, though. I would swear she had short _black_ hair."

Arizona tilted her head and gave the other girl a scrutinizing look, before shaking it off. "I guess we'll find out eventually. Did the Admiral say anything about our assignments or objectives?"

"Nothing concrete, just that we're going to be assigned to mixed units until we are ready and to operate our own task force. I'll be giving out assignments come breakfast, but," Carol trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well, on account of slow speeds, you and Langley will likely be stuck in port for some time." Carol looked to the window. "They're not even sure if I'm going to deploy either, between conservation of resources and the fact I'm not quite as fast as the Kongou sisters."

"Then," Arizona smiled, "for both our sakes, I hope you get to show them what US battleships can really do." Carol returned it with a sly grin as the two settled into bed for the night.


End file.
